Keeping strange company
by Borderline Interesting
Summary: An Imperial citizen finds himself in the unlikely company of an Inquisitors retinue.
1. 1: Unfamiliar surroundings

The room was still, the silence broken by the dull whine of a ceiling fan, motor longing for maintenance, the rhythmic noise stirred Jastilus from his daze, head throbbing at the sudden influx of senses. A halogen light strip buzzed overhead, barely audible yet grating in its presence. A low groan escaped his lungs, as life began to course back through his body, limbs twitching with fresh movement. It took several attempts for Jastilus to open his eyes, and even then it took him great effort to keep them open, the harsh light blinding him for several seconds. His eyes drifted skyward towards the fan, cursing its incessant noise that prevented his return to sleep, the rotary motion furthering what felt like the hangover from hell. It took a few minutes before Jastilus's thoughts drifted to attempting to remember where he was, memory failing to provide answers, nothing concrete appeared.

He surveyed his surroundings, wondering whether some familiar feature might jar his memory, this was not the case however. The room was alien to the young man, left of him sat an unusual machine, cables flowed from a series of nodes, snaking over his chest where they embedded themselves within his flesh. A dull green glow flickered from its screen, giving his skin an unhealthy pallor in its light, a s series of pulses flashed on-screen, one seemingly matching his heartbeat, the others however remained a mystery. A dull pain turned his attention to his wrist, the needle of an IV had rooted itself in place, liquid slowly flowing through the clear tubes into his veins. The fabric of the covers felt rough and irritated him, causing him to fidget underneath. From the utilitarian grey Jastilus realised it was likely he was in a public facility, accustomed to the finer aspects of life the cheap fabric was an unusual experience to him. He wondered why he had not been taken to one of his families personal medical facilities if there was a problem, though he decided to ask questions later.

Requiring concentration on his part, but Jastilus managed to align himself upright, though his arms ached at the exertion. From this position he could take a full view of the room, a cold metallic floor was the foundation for a variety of intimidating looking devices, needles sprouted like tiny fangs from the machines. Many other beds similar to his own filled the room, uniform in their utilitarian design, though his was the only occupied bunk. Walls of clean white rose towards a dull grey ceiling, the perfect blank slate Jastilus mused. Everything in the room was clean, exceptionally clean in fact, the lingering sent of disinfectant the only sign that anyone else had been in the room at all.

Exhaling as he ran his hand through his hair, which felt soft to his touch, indicating it had been recently washed, though by who he was unsure. His momentary relief however was short-lived as his fingers stumbled across fresh stitching upon the side of his head, the surface war newly healed, still sore to contact. Probing with an index finger he traced the line of an uncomfortably large and jagged cut. The discovery did nothing to reassure him, but it did offer explanation at his lack of recent memory.

Gently moving the cover aside he inspected the rest of his body, under the sheet he was wearing a surgical gown, but aside from some superficial scratches and nasty bruises on his arms he could see that he was intact. Moving on he began to remove the cables from his chest, wincing as they slowly slid out, as he removed the cables one by one the pulsing images on the video screen became motionless. His wrist would not cease itching after removing the IV, adding to the general discomfort he was feeling. Free of his bonds, he pushed the covers aside as he lowered himself from the bed, careful to support himself on the cold steel frame, slowly easing the weight on to his legs, cautious of potential damage. The unheated floor caused Jastilus to shiver involuntarily, bare feet protesting the sudden inhospitable environment. Undeterred he padded across to a nearby mirror to check his face, cringing when he saw the damaged inflicted on his usually handsome face, his fractured nose sat slightly askew, a large bruise circled his left eye which was bloodshot and swollen, the usual blue surrounded by sickly pink gave an unsettling appearance. The mirror providing little in the way of positives, he decided to find out who was in charge here, and more importantly where exactly here was.

Shuffling towards the door which slid open with a hydraulic hiss Jastilus looked out into a barren corridor, similar in design to the medical center sharing its bland colours and lack of distinguishing marks. In spite of the uninviting atmosphere he pressed forwards, unsure what he hoped to find ahead. Apprehension slowly filling him as he approached the next door, a cold knot forming in the pit of his stomach he stepped forward. As he did so he felt uneasy, the air seemed thick, resisting him as he walked forward, even moving felt difficult, his limbs unresponsive to his commands, much like the feeling of being within a dream. Bright light flowed from the room ahead instinctively he raised a hand to shield his eyes, still unaccustomed to strong light he was blind in its presence. His hearing suffered too, everything sounding muffled, it reminded him of being underwater.

As he continued onwards his balance faltered, right leg buckling he toppled forwards, arms stretching outwards he prayed they would break his fall. His plunge however would quickly end when a pair of hands grabbed his arms, stabilising his balance and keeping him standing.

Jastilus realised, he was no longer alone.


	2. 2: One step forward

Dazed, arms led Jastilus led further into the room, in his handicapped state his unseen guide was all that kept him from crashing to the ground. Slowly lowered on to a long seat, his head hung limply at the neck chin resting on his chest, his breath rasping with the strain of staying conscious, thankful for the help he was receiving.

Now resting on the chair, Jastilus allowed his senses to slowly filter back, effort no longer focused on standing. The gentle and aromatic fragrance of coffee warming his lungs as he breathed in relief. Voices echoed around the room, though in his state he had trouble recognising what people were saying, unusual accents masking their words. A spectrum of colour played before his eyes as his vision struggled to focus as he sat, head resting along the back of the chair. Jastilus longed for his comfortable spire home, wishing he was back in his mundane but reliable routine.

Someone pressed a cold glass to his lips by an unseen hand, draining the cool liquid graciously, head clearing as the water rushed down his throat. Inhaling deeply as he once again opened his eyes to the harsh light, he saw several unfamiliar faces staring down upon him. The closest person in the room was a young woman, greeting his gaze with a warm smile, a brilliant green eye framed by loose brown hair. The dull red glow of a bionic replacement filled the gap her other eye should have occupied.

"That could have been a nasty fall, I'm glad we we're on the way to check in on you!" the womans spoke softly, voice soothing Jastilus, she let out a slight laugh at his surprised smile.

"You certainly look more lively than the last time we inspected you." The woman spoke again, garbed head to foot in a long carmine robe, the thick fabric hanging loosely over her body, trimmed with ornate gold embroidery.

From what Jastilus knew, she was a lower member of the Machine Priesthood, not far into adulthood like himself. In addition to her cybernetic eye, the Tech-Priest had numerous other augmentations adorning her arms and neck, wires running the length of her forearm lying just beneath her skin. Jastilus expected further modifications resided beneath the all-encompassing robe. As she stood her dark brown hair shimmered with the light, falling loosely over her shoulders, drawing herself fully upright she stood at around the same height as Jastilus.

"I'm Tech-Adept Solaria!" the woman beamed with her introduction. "We should probably get you acquainted with everyone, and then brief you on your situation..."

However her introduction ended sharply as an imposing figure moved forward, even without speaking he issued a clear order to halt.

"There will be time later, I require answers from out visitor." the figure spoke in a low volume, his sinister voice laced with calm authority.

Without a word the crew vacated the room, glancing round Jastilus could see he was in a crew lounge, dark green walls stood adorned with intricate panel work, several long seats sat in a half circle angled towards a large screen embedded in the wall. The dark wooden floor polished to perfection.

Unease washed over Jastilus as the figure approached, heavy footsteps echoing throughout the now empty room. Clad in exquisite armour, carefully crafted and painstakingly maintained, Jastilus sat in fear and awe of this intimidating figure. Upon black carapace intricate patterns gleamed in stark white, the strange designs darting across the dark plates. Jastilus could feel the stern gazed fixed upon him, grey eyes piercing and frozen, dark shadows clung underneath, increasing their unsettling effect. Momentarily Jastilus managed to break from his fixed stare, heart stopping when he saw the dreaded "I" of the Inquisition embossed on the mans armour.

"Jastilus Havlock of the Noble House of Belriatrus?" the speaker shocked Jastilus with knowledge of his name, barely managing to nod in acknowledgement.

"It seems we have much to discuss, I want to know everything."


	3. 3: A formal introduction

The air will filled with anxiety, careful not to give an answer that would deceive the Inquisitor, nor cause trouble for himself, Jastilus sat tensely in place. So far the questions had been mostly routine, name, occupation, home, family, skills education, it reminded him of several uncomfortable interviews he had before, the comparison led to some unpleasant ideas. His own answered questions raced through his mind, why the Inquisitor had brought him here, and what did he want with him? Jastilus bit his tongue, struggling to resist his natural thirst for knowledge and desire for answers, the last thing he wanted was to dig himself any deeper than he already was.

"Good, you've answered me honestly so far," The Inquisitor stated with a sense of satisfaction.

"You knew all of tha-I mean yes Lord Inquisitor," Jastilus replied uneasy.

"Of course, It is my job to know things after all," There was a trace of enjoyment in the inquisitors voice.

"Now, that you have confirmed what I already knew, you can enlighten me on what I do not."

" I don't follow sir," Jastilus was genuinely unsure what the inquisitor meant.

" My retinue and I discovered you while investigating a possible link to a contraband smuggling operation. We had just finished clearing the warehouse of scum when we found you, half beaten to death, drugged beyond coherent thought, tied to a chair after what we presumed was an interrogation. In fact the only reason you weren't disposed of with the rest of the gang was your uniform, which we recognised as showing allegiance to a Noble House, so I dug a little into your life and I was quite...Shall we say interested in why you were so far away from the comfortable Upper Hive."

A cold tendril worked its way through Jastilus's memory, remembering something which your mind had pushed down to the pit of your psyche was not a quick or pleasant experience, the steady growth of a tumour pushing its way forwards, stretching from the spine till it reaches your eyes and you see which was forgotten. Jastilus saw the warehouse ware he had been held hostage, he remembered the blows landed on his face, the slices of the blades as they cut into his arms. He fought to stay in the present, to not be dragged back to re live the torture.

"It was a mistake sir, I found a mistake, a shipping manifest didn't add up, cargo was regularly delivered to an outlying warehouse. I thought it was just something small time, ship workers skimming off profits, or smuggling bootleg products. Nothing worth involving anyone important, I thought if I confronted them I could get it under control without resorting to months of red tape and paperwork. It wouldn't have been the first time, life isn't always easy within the hive, and some of our crew members try to make money on the side, it's not something I can accept but at the same time, it's not usually serious enough to justify ruining people's lives." Jastilus was still shaken from remembering, unconcerned with what the Inquisitor would make of his unorthodox approach to his duty.

" I see," the Inquisitor stopped, eyes turned from Jastilus, his focus directed inwards as if deciding an unknown matter, he rubbed a gloved hand across his chin, scratching the stubble that covered his neck.

"You are Naturally curious, with a sense of responsibility towards one's fellow-man, and you show initiative. Despite your shortcomings which I won't bore you with, you have my attention, not a common occurrence I assure you. I think I might just be able to make use of you Havlock, you're going to join my retinue," The smile that flashed from the Inquisitors face was not a comforting image but one of grim amusement, enjoying the surprise of the young noble him.

" Now unless you have any questions..." The tone of the Inquisitors voice made it clear that his offer of induction was non-negotiable.

"Only one sir, you know who I am, you know a great deal about me, but I don't even know where I am." Jastilus wondered if this was the right question to ask, he was aware Inquisitors were not fond of answering to anyone, he had wanted to ask for his name, but directly asking him felt stupid, dangerous even.

"The Emperor's Tear, my ship docked in an outlying spire of Hive Augustus, and I am Inquisitor Kasteel, now that we have properly introduced ourselves I have business to attend to. The rest of my retinue will see to anything further you require, we will speak again soon." A short bow of the head was the only ceremony from the Inquisitor before he turned and exited the room without a further word, leaving Jastilus still seated, still stunned at his newly appointed status as a member of an Inquisitors retinue.

Shortly after Inquisitor Kasteel had departed from the crew lounge Solaria returned to the room flanked either side by daunting looking warriors, the situation would have seemed unusual on any other day, but with everything that had happened so far, Jastilus was almost growing accustomed to the abnormal. The warriors that flanked Solaria hailed from two radically different schools of combat, to her right marched a hulking figure, thick slabs of muscle twitched below his grey fatigues as his heavy footsteps echoes throughout the hall. Thick carapace plates of matt green only increased the soldiers stature, the armour while lovingly maintained still could not hide the whispers of previous battles, shallow dents and scorch marks littered the man's shoulders and torso. Worn over the armour webbing housed a variety of equipment, an entrenching tool hung at the man's hip, handle gnarled and rough with age, pouches of ammunition found their way into any available space not occupied by vicious looking knives. Etched upon the soldiers vambraces were a series of tally lines, neatly painted in clean white slowly finding themselves approaching the edge of the armour. Jastilus guessed they were kill counters though he didn't wish to count the exact number of lives ended.

Fittingly the man's face was as rigid as his armour, olive skin crossed with a multitude of scars telling stories of desperate struggles. A neat beard clung to his face, dark hair thick and curling with just a hint of grey worked its way up the soldiers face before ending abruptly with his shaved head. His dark eyes worked their way over Jastilus careful not to overlook any potential threats, veterans eyes.

The second figure accompanying Solaria was the soldiers opposite, a lean frame carried the assassin silently across the polished floor, footsteps light and agile. A form-fitting black bodysuit seemed to trap the light within the confines of its interlaced skin, her face lay concealed behind a formless mask, eyes hidden behind red lenses. She carried a smaller assortment of weapons than the soldier, though they were much more exotic in design, wicked blades learned menacingly from their sheath's, longing for use. While the soldier was intimidating, physically impressive and well armed, this silent killer unnerved Jastilus far more because of her understated presence. No personal touches or human features rendered her an inhuman weapon, remorseless and deadly.

Jastilus found himself drawn back to Solaria's radiant smile, she was totally unfazed by her present company which raised his spirits, while they appeared menacing he wondered if appearances would be deceiving.

"I hope the inquisitor Wasn't too rough on you," Solaria mused, with a large grin on her face.

"He was quite intense, I wouldn't want to cross him," Jastilus admitted.

"When you get to know him better he actually warms up a little, he's an Inquisitor but he's still human after all," Solaria replied.

"Before he left he told us he was inducting you into his retinue, which means we need to get you up to speed with everything, though first I think we should get you out of that medical gown."

"Followed by putting my uniform back on I hope," Jastilus surprised himself with his attempt at humour, but he didn't want to appear nervous or shy to his new colleagues.

Solaria rolled her eyes in mock annoyance while her two accomplices glanced at each other, the soldier raising an eyebrow to the assassin.

"If you must then, go wait in the medical bay" Solaria replied feigning disappointment as she tapped a few buttons on her dataslate.

Jastilus retreated back toward the familiar cold grey room, taking a seat upon the bunk where he had awoken earlier. After waiting a few minutes, a flustered looking crew hand returned his personal effects, presumably having received instructions from Solaria. Laying his uniform upon the bed Jastilus took note of the various damages it had sustained. The light blue fabric of his work tunic was clean having been recently washed, but it still bore scars of his eventful foray into the under-hive. Cuts and tears were carefully repaired, but discolouration of dried blood remained around the repairs, he wondered if it would ever completely fade.

While dressing himself his thoughts drifted back towards Solaria, she was incredibly unusual for a member of the Brotherhood of Mars, most of the members he had met though trade guilds had been humourless and unsocial, he wondered how she had ended up in the employ of an Inquisitor, opposed to working on one of the great industrial worlds the Mechanicus operated.

When finally satisfied that his attire was in smart order Jastilus returned to the crew lounge, once again taking to the seats. Solaria sat opposite him, typing away on her dataslate intently, next to her the Soldier sat rigidly, spine straightened as if waiting to spring to his feet and into action. The assassin sat separately on her own sofa, legs crossed with elbows resting on her knees with arms crossed.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Solaria asked smiling, Jastilus exhaled, OK he thought, let's try not to screw this up.


	4. 4: Trials

**Quick note from the Author: I apologies for the lack of updates, kind of hard pressed to find time to re write everything the 3 times I try to do, added to that I'm going to be away for the computer for a few weeks, so writing will have to be done the old-fashioned way then typed up, if you're enjoying this feel free to message me with any thoughts or criticisms as they're much appreciated. OK Onwards with Jastilus's misadventure.**

* * *

Soft light illuminated the Inquisitors private chamber, shadows fell from the ceiling twisting around the soft glow provided by candles adorning the walls. The flickering shapes danced as they were cast upon the walls, winding their way among bizarre artifacts, trophies taken from numerous worlds. Vast tomes of knowledge filled an exquisite bookcase, aged leather binding books adorned with purity seals, the varnished wood gleaming in the half-light, an Aquila of beaten gold sat atop it, the ornate metalwork forged with care long ago, the great pride and craftsmanship lavished upon this symbol of the Imperium served as a reminder to the authority the Inquisitor bore.

Kasteel was studying a vast mound of documents, hunching over a small desk mind searching for meaning within the papers, hoping to glean an insight into his mission, every detail analyzed from wording to the authors penmanship, their mission, his mission was of the up-most severity, nothing could be overlooked, nothing could be assumed. The half-light of the candles flickered briefly as his three most trusted retainers assembled before him, waiting for his command, he rose from his stoop, turning to face his cadre, briefly glancing over them individual before addressing them.

"Our latest acquisition is proving himself adequate I take it?" the Inquisitor voice commanded the absolute attention of those before him.

"We're still test him my lord, but no problems have arisen so far."

"Who is testing him now?"

"Troopers Charus and Weylend Sir, combat drills are in progress" The Sergeant's reply earned a raised eyebrow.

"They are my best Sir, despite their...Interesting approach to problems"

"I do not question their skills Sergeant, I simply wondered whether he deserves being left with those two"

Their was a faint but unmistakable current of amusement in the Inquisitors tone, Sergeant Nixios maintained a neutral expression, long years of service had rendered him with a muted sense of humour. Nixios had been divided as to whether Troopers Charus and Weylend were suitable trainers for Jastilus, Nixios had full confidence in their technical abilities, however their people skills were somewhat suspect at best. They could be trusted to hold ground against overwhelming odds, destroy enemy strong points and armour, even perform counter insurgency and target elimination. Whether they could train a young noble, inexperienced and naïve without killing him or driving him as insane as themselves was another question.

"So, formalities aside, what is the consensus on Jastilus Havlock? Does anyone care to comment? It's been several days since he awoke, is he finding his place? Kasteel's voice lacked its usual edge, he trusted his retinue enough after years of service, Kasteel felt no need to present his usual hardened visage.

"I will update you when Tac-reports are in, he's a bloody pampered noble, but it doesn't appear Havlock is a bad lad, he's sharp too, he may well take to all this" Sgt Nixios replied, having nothing further to add.

"He has little in the way of martial skill, but I agree with the Sgt, he has a quick mind, he should prove useful if he can overcome his inexperience." Nihla added thoughtfully, the Callidus assassin stood with a one arm folded, her free hand gently brushing her chin as if deep in contemplation.

"I like him, unlike the rest of you he can actually hold a conversation which makes a change," Solaria grinned.

" Oh, are we not entertaining enough for you Solaria? I'm heartbroken," Even the Inquisitor could not resist smiling at the words of the young woman, he suspected even Nihla may have smirked under her synthetic mask.

"Update me when he's finished with the assessments, until then you are all dismissed, enjoy your free time, we will have much work to do soon enough." With a nod, the room emptied leaving the inquisitor to his work. His mind had not stopped racing since he had found Jastilus within the warehouse, the Emperor's Tarot had been vague at best, but the puzzle was nearing completion all the Inquisitor needed was to find his enemy, when he knew where they stood he would fall upon them with righteous fury leaving none alive. Kasteel knew his duty yet unease clawed at the back of his mind, something felt severely wrong with his mission, almost as if things were too simple.

It had been almost a week since the Inquisitor had slept, his eyes sore through ceaseless nights spent toiling away at his desk, hours spent reading the vast assortment of literature he had acquired, hoping that somewhere buried within the endless pages would be the answers he longed for. He sighed deeply, massaging his temples with a gloved hand, sleep tempted the Inquisitor with a velvet whisper, tempting him away from his studies, but Kasteel resisted, taking solace within the old armchair of his mentor, a heavy bound leather book sat within his lap, cover aged and wrinkled. Written millennia ago its author nameless and lost to time, pages turned and dissected intently, the Inquisitor would not be satisfied until he had an answer.

Hours passed with the Inquisitor motionless, the chamber almost silent were it not for the soft turning of pages, and the occasional crackle from a candle wick sputtering, yet the Inquisitor read on, attention so focused upon his research that he almost didn't notice the spectre who had entered silently. Almost, but this was hardly an unusual occurrence for the inquisitor.

"We are making progress, I believe soon we shall be one step closer to uncovering what conspiracy lurks ahead," In the inquisitor spoke without turning, already knowing who stood behind him.

"This is reassuring news is it not? Yet you speak as if troubled," came a soft reply, voice barely audible despite the silence.

"I fear darkness lies ahead for us all, and I cannot let that happen," The Inquisitor could barely conceal the pain in his voice, few had ever witnessed Kasteel display anything other than certainty, he wondered how his crew would respond if they realized he was far from the stoic figure they knew.

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"Long enough."

"Further nightmares?"

"Correct, they haunt me in my waking hours as well."

"Come, let us discuss them, we may yet find meaning in them"

"They're just dreams, nothing more, I must continue my work before attending..." The Inquisitor's reply was abruptly cut off.

"Tylen, please. Come with me and we shall talk."

Inquisitor Kasteel sighed, he understood the benefits of accepting council, how it was necessary that he be human again for a short while, he placed the ancient text back upon the shelf and rose. The life of an Inquisitor was not an easy one, feared my many, hated by others, friendship was rare, and Tylen Kasteel would not sacrifice those friends he had for anything, he smiled as he turned to exit the room, for a short while at least he would not be an Inquisitor but simply a man, and that was enough comfort for him.

* * *

Jastilus felt his lungs burning as he ran the assault course his trainers had assembled over several floors of the ship, his hot breaths tore his chest as he continued onwards down the corridor crossing the finish line that had been laid out with white tape. The last few hours of training had felt like years to the young noble unused to punishing physical activity, several times he thought he was going to pass out or vomit, or both. His Stormtrooper instructors had not pulled any punches in assessing him, pushing him to his maximum to see what he could achieve. Jastilus doubled over, panting with exhaustion at running the course once again, the voices of his teachers drowned out by the blood rushing through his head, the sound of his pulse drowning out all others.

Sweat stung his eyes as it ran down his flushed face, by trying to bush the moisture away he only furthered its spread, cursing as he did, a rough hand grabbed the back of his training shirt, straightening him upright.

"All right, I think we've done enough for now," Came the crisp voice of Trooper Charus.

"Reckon we could make him go faster if I chased him with a tube of grease and a stack of..." Trooper Weylend was quickly cut off by his partner.

"Feth me Weylend! Why do you suggest that for every new frakker that get sent our way, What's wrong with..."

"Hey it was just a suggestion, no need to get jealous, you know you're the only girl for me!" Weylend was grinning at his friends increasingly frustrated expression.

"Seriously! We're supposedly professionals and you're acting like a bloody idiot! How is this going to train the rich kid to not die? Unless it's showing him it's a terrible idea being left with you!"

"Your cute when your angry you know that right?" Weylend seemed encouraged by his friends frustration, grinning splitting his face wider and wider as Charus's gaze grew fiercer.

At this point Jastilus had lost any clue what was going on, over the course of the day he had received weapons training ranging from side-arms to heavy ordnance to mêlée combat, physical and mental assessments challenging his ability to adapt and to investigate, and these had been overseen by two men, two highly trained soldiers that were bickering like children, if he had been anywhere else he would have felt thoroughly confused, but after all that had happened recently, Jastilus was growing accustomed to the unusual.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but do you two need some privacy?" Jastilus croaked through worn-out lungs.

The death glare of Charus answered, accompanied by child-like giggling from his jovial accomplice. Jastilus had been hard pressed to make a good impression upon his new team mates, while Solaria had been easy enough to talk to and Sgt. Nixios and Nihla had proven somewhat unsociable towards the young man, these Stormtroopers were impossible approach with the normal methods of social etiquette taught within his usual circles of work, they seemed completely insane and alien to him.

"Don't start, we've got one more test." Charus's reply came coated in malice.

Without a word to two soldiers grabbed Jastilus and turned him upside down before he could even protest, with stunning speed the Stormtroopers produced an unseen rope with which they lashed Jastilus by his feet to a pipe that ran overhead , leaving him to dangle aimlessly in the middle of the hallway. Jastilus could feel the blood rushing to his head after a few seconds, pressure slowly rising in the back of his eyes.

"What the hell? What am I meant to do now?!" He angrily sputtered.

"Not our problem mate, we're going to lunch!" Weylend's cheerful reply came.

Alone once again, Jastilus looked around, shocked, confused and incensed at his treatment, he let out a dull grunt of annoyance. Looking around for anything that might be of use his eyes locked with the glass case containing a fire extinguisher. Jastilus wondered whether he would be allowed to stab his trainers providing he could cut himself down from his elegant position dangling like a butchers produce. It was unlikely but he entertained himself with this thought as he began to swing himself towards the case mounted to the wall.


	5. 5: Preperations

**Extremely Sorry for the time between updates but access to a computer has been minimal, however now I have time again i can press onwards and hopefully things will speed up now. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Eyes glared back from the surface of the polish glass mocking Jastilus, the bloodshot image taunting him that after a solid fifteen minutes of attempts to escape by smashing glass housing containing the extinguisher he remained inverted, suspended from the ceiling in the same fashion as a butcher's produce. Pressure built within his head as blood rushed and pooled throughout his face, his skin burnt a vibrant hue, heat radiated uncomfortably throughout his head, furthering his suffering. Patience was wearing thin, Jastilus consoled himself with promises of revenge upon his treacherous teachers once, if he worked out a way out of his current predicament, so far all he could claim to have achieved was a set of damaged knuckle from striking the glass repeatedly in vain, along with a bruised ego from allowing the Stormtroopers restrain him so easily.

Jastilus sighed as he raised his hand to his face, massaging the bridge of his nose as he once again took inventory of the situation, fastened to a rigid pipe that ran the length of the corridor by a heavy woven rope, the knots were expertly and undoing them was out of the question. Initially he attempted to break the glass in front of the extinguisher and using a shard of glass to slice through the rope, unfortunately the glass was stronger than he had anticipated, punches had yielded naught except severe pain. As for useful equipment in his possession, apart from the simple uniform and boots, everything else had been left in his quarters as instructed, frustration swelled within him, angrily wondering what there was that he could do in this situation with nothing to aid him. An earlier attempt to pull himself up towards the pipe had ended in failure, a lifetime of infrequent physical activity had not gifted Jastilus with the core strength that would solve the problem much quicker.

Within his frustrated mind a spark of creativity flashed, despite bemoaning overlooking the idea the glimmer of hope drew his mind toward escape. Excitedly Jastilus began unfastening the buckle on his belt, eager to waste no time with his newest idea, a soft click signaled the opening of the latch allowing him to swiftly remove the leather from the loops holding it in place at his waist. Jastilus's lips curled into a small grin as he began to twirl the weight of the buckle, spinning the makeshift anchor to build momentum before releasing his grip, sending the belt arcing upwards, metal impacted upon metal sending the belt falling back toward the floor, cursing under his breath Jastilus ground his teeth in frustration, he knew that this was his best shot to free himself, so once again he began to twirl the weight of the buckle preparing to launch it, luckily, his aim was truer the second time. The belt sailed over the pipe, end dangling precariously over the metalwork, making sure that his grip was firmly secure before attempting the second part of his escape attempt, he allowed his muscles to loosen as he inhaled deeply allowed his body to limber it's joints as he began to swing himself backwards lightly, seeking to increase momentum, the pendulum motion built up speed, air cooling Jastilus as it blasted past before at the end of an arc he snapped forwards, tensing of his abdomen as his outstretched hand shot towards the strap of his belt slung overhead. Fingers tightened around the dark leather, for the first time since his detainment, Jastilus's head felt clear, blood seeping back into his bloodstream, the colour of his face stabilizing back to it's fair hue, as sheer triumph coursed within.

Using the belt as an aide, Jastilus pulled himself up toward the body of the pipe work, managing to wrap his arms around the thick metal cylinder, wiggling his way around its surface before positioning himself upright, perched side seat upon it. With slack returned to the rope the previously impenetrable knot-work was workable, a short moment of pulling at the thick cable yielded the desired result, freedom.

Quietly Jastilus dropped to the cold steel floor, fluorescent lights flickered overhead, momentarily he paused before setting off towards the canteen at a pace, not quiet sure how he was going to get even when he arrived, nevertheless he sped forward. The immaculate grey corridors of the small vessel were quiet, oddly so, the small crew meant the ship never buzzed with activity but even so it was usually empty, even during meal times there were a handful of crew members working. Wondering if he had missed an event on the schedule he increased pace, boots thundering in the deserted halls, as he reached the junction.

Skidding as he swerved round the corner Jastilus struggled to retain balance, soles of his boots scuffing the floor as he went. The canteen doors where fast approaching, the lack of the usual ambient noise was eerie, Jastilus stopped a pace away from the doors, hesitating to enter, why am I stopping he thought? It wasn't my fault for being tied up, unless this is a test. Jastilus shook his head to clear the thought of it before pressing the illuminated rune to open the thick doors.

Jastilus stepped into the warm cafeteria, fists still clenched with frustration from his insulting incarceration, he surveyed the room, packed to capacity the hall was filled with people, most of the crew he recognized, alongside some he didn't were there, seated around the dining tables with food nowhere in sight, his fellow retinue members we're stood in a group near the center of the room. Stern expressions filled the room, it seemed that something was not right. Jastilus walked toward the group slowly, unsure of the situation before Solaria glanced in his direction and spoke hastily with a panicked expression.

"Quick, get over here we need to talk about.." Solaria stopped abruptly as the Inquisitor entered from the far door allowing silence to once again creep back into the room. Jastilus stumbled for an explanation, fearing he might well be the cause of the disturbance.

"Inquisitor I, I'm sorry I was, It wasn't my fault.." As he struggled to start an explanation the Inquisitor shot a glance towards Charus and Weylend sat beside the rest of security detail.

"I Know." The Inquisitor spoke simply, voice containing no hint of emotion negative or otherwise, unnerved by the entire situation Jastilus fought with every fiber of his body resist asking what was going on, but something within him told him to keep his mouth sealed.

"Briefing Center now, I want all senior personnel attending immediately, the rest of the crew are to stand by for orders."

Frak, warp damned frak, I knew this was going to get worse Jastilus lamented, internally kicking himself for his idiotic decision to investigate those warehouses, that decision seemed to have brought him nothing but worse situations. He looked up to see Solaria hoping to catch his attention, indicating with a nod that they needed to move. Double timing to catch her step Jastilus began to investigate what's going on.

"I take it this is isn't about a luxury vacation, or early retirement?" he asked dryly, recent events had drained his good spirits.

"It's about our mission, it's probably best the Inquisitor explains it more, but I'm worried, it's not often he seems so, serious." Solaria's usually sanguine voice could barely conceal the worry, as they entered the briefing center Jastilus took note of the holo-displays of various planets, the electronic blue glow cast long shadows across the walls and gave everyone's skin an unnatural tinge, recognizing his own world among them did little to calm Jastilus's nerves. Whatever was going on seemed focused on this sub-sector, in the middle of the room was a large holo-table that sat inactive, squat body waiting to display all manner of tactical information, the group spread out around the table, members of the retinue perching on the stools fixed around it, while members of the crew, Engineers, the Quartermaster, and Senior deck hands as well as the security detail remained standing, everyone was quiet, hesitant to start chattering in the tense atmosphere of the dimly lit ops center.

The tension increased as the door slid open, the Inquisitors bulky armour blocking most of the light resulting in the ominous silhouette that approached the table, Jastilus pondered that he hadn't ever seen Inquisitor out of armour, while he didn't appear an overly paranoid man Jastilus wondered is he ever took it off, as Kasteel took position at the head of the large table, silence of the room somehow increasing as he took place. The Holo-table flickered into life, electronic hiss softly filling the room as the Display of a Hive world floated above, green light shining brightly within the darkened room, the planet had one Hive city located on the coast of the northern continent, spires rose far above the ocean surrounding much of the city. Jastilus immediately recognized the world as Hermenia Secondus, his House frequently traded with Guild from the world, a liberal attitude to official policies had brought it wealth, which it was eager to make use of.

"Most of you know our mission, however some of you do not, I will do my best to keep this brief, but I think it's for the best we go over this. The fate of an Imperial world depends on it, if we fail we may well lose more than just the world and it's several hundred million inhabitants." Kasteel voice was grave, his eyes scanned over his assembled acolytes as he spoke, gauging their reactions before he continued.

"We arrived here, on Mercrus Prime following leads on Xeno-tech trading, passing Imperial vessels were suspicious of the Nobles houses, Guilds, Trade Unions and such, so the Ordos Xenos wanted it Investigated. However I understand that limited trading can benefit the Imperium, the Tau empire on the eastern fridge occasionally trades with border worlds with little consequence, My initial plan was to confirm whether the Tech being bought posed a danger, and when I found out some frak-head from a backwater planet got spooked out by some irrelevant crop harvester, or fancy auspex we would leave to find the actual threat. However, however it seems there are rumours, dark rumours circulating amongst the merchant crews about strange happening on Hermenia Secondus. Illicit Xeno-Tech trading, disappearances, gang turmoil, the list goes on." The Inquisitor paused, eyes fixing with Jastilus's, steely eyes questioning the resolve of the noble, looking for understanding of the situation.

"As it stands, we have followed the trail here, the trail now points towards the planet of Hermenia Secondus. What I first suspectedwas a minor infraction could pose a significant threat. We will leave immediately, it will take several days warp travel to reach our destination, I want everyone prepared for the worst, while we have received no calls for aid, or distress signals I'm not taking any chances, my sources have indicated a major threat active in the area, and I plan on listening to their warnings"

The voice of Sgt. Nixios interjected with a hint of contempt at the Inquisitors words, surprising Jastilus as up until now, their brief interaction had painted Nixios as a highly professional career soldier.

"My lord, your sources are, how can I put this respectfully..."

"Sgt. I have the up most faith in the Emperor's Tarot, which has corroborated my sources warning, there is a grave threat in the area. My sources are beyond reproach from anyone but myself, this is not an open subject." The inquisitor's voice came cold, anger laced his speech but years of practice meant he covered it with poise.

"Of course my lord." Sgt. Nixios's face remained a stone carving, barely even displaying any hint of anger at the verbal dismissal just received.

"Does anyone else care to interject? No? Good, start getting your personal equipment stowed and prepare for warp travel at eighteen hundred, dismissed."

With that the crew filtered out of the room, returning to their duties, and to inform their subordinates of the news. The mission was just beginning.


	6. 6: Does anyone sleep around here?

Sleep eluded Jastilus as he lay resting on his side, he had spent several hours fruitlessly pursing rest and now frustration raced through his mind. Blankly he gazed round his quarters, noting the sparse utilitarian designs with distaste, a far cry from his previous life of wealth and splendor. His bunk was less than half the span of his former feather down mattress, with covers that he doubted had ever seen softener, yet it had proved a haven of solace after long days training. The finely polished wood of a simple wardrobe stood across from his bed, ambient light from a data-slate illuminating the twilight. The slate sat atop a small steel desk tucked into the corner of the room, similar nights without sleep saw Jastilus bury himself deep within the archives of the ship deep in research, though of reading was not appetising.

Jastilus uttered a silent thanks in knowledge that he would soon be able to requisition some new surroundings, the cramped tunnels and sterile rooms of the ship we're an uncomfortable change. Thankfully there were little restrictions on adding items to the room, and Hermina Secondus was a reknown trading center, for someone of wealth such as himself purchasing some more comfortable replacements wouldn't be a problem. The selfishness at his thoughts caused a pang of chastisement, the mission however vague at this point, was his primary concern, Kasteel had chosen him for a reason, letting down the Inquisitor or worse sullying the name of his house was unthinkable.

Night cycle was in place aboard the Tear, and while more experienced crew had little trouble sleeping through the perils and dangerous expanse that was warp travel, Jastilus shared no such comfort, he had heard the horror stories of demons ripping crews to shreds or worse if the Geller field so much as flickered, how anyone slept through this was incomprehensible. Not to mention the time distortion, the ships rating had told stories of ships arrive years later than they intended, any point to their journey gone, or perhaps stranger; arriving before they had even begun their journey, the concept twisted through Jastilus's mind leading him further him from sleep.

Dragging himself from the warmth of his bed Jastilus dressed himself in night-clothes and boots before opening the to door to the deck, if natural sleep was impossible Jastilus wagered he could at least drink himself unconscious, failing that it he could at least numb the anxiety clawing at his chest.

Following the dark corridors toward the lounge voices could be heard emanating from the quarters shared by his stormtrooper instructors, the two peculiar individuals he had already grown to find amusing and loathe in equal measure for their blase attitude to his well-being. From the rapid and fearful tone It sounded as if Weylend was reliving some traumatic event, Jastilus guessed some previous mission on some Emperor forsaken world, muffled through the door he could just about make out names moaned by the trooper, mixed with garbled orders, the words "Genestealers" and "Casualties" were said with a frequency that made Jastilus uncomfortable, remembering stories told to him by his beloved Uncle Otto of the various Xeno horrors he had encountered during his years as an officer in the Guard. Between the increasingly disheartening rambling, Charus's attempts to wake and reassure his comrade could be heard, the futile attempts followed by what sounded suspiciously like a painful slap across the face to Jastilus, though it succeed in rousing the haunted Weylend.

"You were having a Warp terror, it's OK mate, we're OK." came the surprisingly compassionate reassurance from Charus.

"Man, I was having the worst dream, we were back on the Hulk, those frakking Genestealers," Weylend spoke with a voice full of pain.

"I know buddy, It was a shit hole"

"Then we were Inducted by some crazy Inquisitor, and did some weird stuff, at least, at least it was just a dream." Weylend's dreamy reply caused Jastilus to choke back laughter.

"Mate, that did happen" compassion faded to annoyance in Charus's voice, exasperated at his comrades suspect memory.

Deciding that spending his night eavesdropping was probably a waste of time Jastilus, entered the crew lounge noting the lighting was slightly lighter, slightly warmer and much more comfortable than the miserable dullness of the corridor

"Doesn't anyone here sleep?" Jastilus shot the question towards the seated form of Solaria, hunched over some mechanical device disassembled across the table failing to notice him enter.

"Where would the fun in that be? Besides Warp trave, remember?l" the usual cheerfulness of Solaria seemed untouched by the same fatigue Jastilus suffered.

"Yeah, Warp travel seems to have that effect on people, wait do you Techpriests even sleep?" The thought hadn't even crossed his mind until now.

"Long story, and a boring one at that," Solaria turned and smiled at the acolyte, gesturing towards the seat opposite which Jastilus gratefully accepted, along with a cup of Caffeine produced from the inbuilt dispenser.

"Not exactly pressed for time are we?" Jastilus yawned sleepily, thinking it would be ironic to fall asleep now after failing to in his own room.

"I sleep, but not often. Story Done" Solaria answered, eyes still fixed on the device dissembled in front of her.

"Know much about Hermenia Secondus? Apart from the technical stuff I mean," Jastilus knew much about the planet, but he was eager to keep talking, and the subject was fairly relevant considering.

"No actually, just the basic information, climate, population, Why? Have you been there before?" Solaria's looked up from her work, interest piqued.

"Sort of," Jastilus replied with a wry grin, enjoying feeling knowledgeable for a change.

"What sort of answer is that?" Solaria's nose wrinkled with frustration, clearly eager to learn about the world they would soon arrive at.

"How about a deal? I'll tell you what I know if you do something for me" The wry smile stretched into grin of sly superiority.

"And what pray tell are you suggesting Jastilus Havelock?" Solaria coyly responded, clearly enjoy the exchange.

"I was going to suggest you could tell me more about the Inquisitor, or how you ended up working for him?"

"You underwhelm me, Jastilus," Solaria said shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"Fine then, but it's quite boring."

Rain hammered the foundry's viewing panes,the torrential downpour endless and unyielding, howling wind tore at the robes of the poor souls unlucky enough to be stationed outside the great forge's labyrinthine structure of endless corridors and cavernous warehouses. The door to the Arch-Magos assembly had been sealed for hours now, red bulb glowing in the half-light signalling conference was in progress. The Mechanicus were in summit to decide the fate of a young and talented adept with a roguish streak, and a penchant for tinkering with forbidden machinery.

Frustration had gripped Solaria for the last few hours, furiously she attempted to circumvent the security protocols preventing her from eavesdropping, unfortunately the data slate's custom algorithms were insufficient to penetrate the firewalls. Reluctantly Solaria admitted defeat, an aura of anger hung above her as she sat perched on the edge of the munitions crate, her disenchantment was palpable. A high-pitched whine of servos turned her attention to a familiar figure, her tutor Tech-Magos D'vinto approached, tracks echoing along the length of the corridor.

"Child, you understand the gravity of your situation" D'vinto's synthetic voice-box made it impossible to discern whether it was a statement or a question.

"I do Magos, I don't agree with it, but I understand." Solaria replied bitterly.

"I am disappointed, though not in you." D'vinto continued, sensing her distress. "You are naturally gifted, the machine spirits speak to you clearly, and you have an innate skill to innovate, which is where the problem lies"

"But why can't I? I haven't done anything wrong! Why am I being punished when I've shown nothing but success?!" anger long-held back finally erupted. "How can we ever expect to win, to achieve anything when all we do is hold ourselves back?! Do they want mankind to fail?!"

The cold electronic eyes of D'vinto were emotionless to the uninitiated, but Solaria had known the man since her had chosen her for the priesthood, she could see the pain he felt for his favoured acolyte.

"I have taught you all I know, all I can teach you with what I have available, and I know your intentions are pure, but there are things in this universe we cannot understand, the dark ages almost destroyed our people, naturally we are cautious as not to retread out previous follies. That being said, there are those who take caution to the point of stagnation. Do you remember when I found you? Solaria?"

"Yes Magos D'vinto, you've...you've been like a father to me." Solaria voice trembled slightly at the painful memories dredged from the back of her mind.

"You had the gift of creation, the spark. Your parents where lowly labourers toiling away in the assembly, by rights you should have joined them, but the accident." D'vinto paused, "Their passing brought you to our attention, you showed remarkable talent from someone of your pedigree, It's why I demanded you be brought into the fold, but now your fate is out of my hands, the penalty for tech-heresy is severe, punishments are not known to be lenient. I will ask the Omnissiah to watch over you."

"What will happen to me master?" Solaria whispered.

Before her tutor could answer light flooded from the meeting room, with a parting glance with her teacher, Solaria entered the conference.

Eyes both organic and artificial followed her, silently judging until she stood before the Arch-Magos of the foundry himself.

"The charges, do you understand them Adept Solaria? Multiple counts of tech-heresy, these are grave accusations, do you have any statements in your defence?"

"There would be no point, you've already reached consensus, and have decided my punishment" Solaria stated flatly, quieting her inner anger at this hearing.

"We have"

"Then let's just hurry up, what is it? Reassignment to waste disposal? Am I being put in charge of repairing the filtration system in the chemical facilities?" Solaria dryly quipped, eager to get on with the session.

"Servitorship" the Arch-Magos emotionally decreed.

"What?! You can't! This isn't right?! I was trying to do my job!" Solaria sputtered, fear now gripped her.

"Servitorship is the designated response to your transgressions" stated another Magos coldly.

"However there is an alternative." the Arch-Magos continued.

"Anything! Please, anything but this." whispered the Techpriestess.

"One of the servants of the Inquisition arrived here yesterday, requisitioning supplies from the depot, he has requested one of our number be seconded to his vessel. You will leave this forge, and serve him, maybe your death will redeem you in the eyes of the Omnissah."

"I accept"

"You did not have a choice."

The Arch-Magos motioned for her to leave the gathering, another door had opened behind her, numbly she walked towards an uncertain fate with an unknown liege, she wondered whether she would be able to retrieve her few meagre possessions, or bid farewell to those within the forge she considered close. Her thoughts drifted to her teacher D'vinto, years he had moulded her into a capable Adept, and she longed to say goodbye to her only family. A long room stretched ahead, shadow shrouded the far end of the room, long view ports lined the side, the eternal deluge drummed an ominous beat as she approached the figure wreathed in darkness.

"Solaria Veyda? Tech Adept of the Adeptus Mechanius?" The figure's voice cut through the silence.

"Correct, what do I call you? Sir? Lord?" Solaria concealed her disdain with feigned ignorance.

The figure stepped from the shadows, clad in impressive plate adorned with unfamiliar imagery, a knowing smirk spread across his jaw.

"So you're the troublemaker? Hmm, from what I've read about you, you're just what I'm looking for. I'm glad I requested you."

"I still require your name, sir"

"Inquisitor Tylen Kasteel of the Ordo Xenos, but let's drop the formalities, I am eager to hear about the incident involving the Tesla coils and the Grox." Smile still firmly entrenched as he spoke.

"You, you know about that?" Solaria started, taken aback by this mans knowledge of her past, this man clearly knew her history, yet he seemed entertained by it unlike the fellows of the Mechanius.

"Oh yes, I must say if you've caused the cog-boys as many problems as they say, the enemies of ours don't stand a chance, but we can talk more about this aboard my ship, if you would be so kind as to accompany me, miss." Grinned the inquisitor with almost child-like glee.

"This is far from what I expected, Inquisitor." Solaria said with bemusement.

" Trust me, you're going to enjoy working with my crew."

The inquisitor left the foundry with his supplies, accompanied by one confused yet slightly exhilarated priestess now eager to see what fate had in store for her.


End file.
